<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dandelions by geminidaniel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887741">dandelions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/geminidaniel'>geminidaniel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daily liked song prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Holodecks/Holosuites, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/geminidaniel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jadzia takes kira on a holosuite date after learning about what flowers are like on earth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax &amp; Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daily liked song prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dandelions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"where are we going again?"</p><p>"it's a surprise!"</p><p>jadzia tugs on kira's arm as they rush up the stairs of quark's bar to the holosuites. </p><p>"why do we have to wear this stuff?"</p><p>kira tries to keep up with the other woman, but the spring dress she's wearing keeps her from moving her legs fully.</p><p>"because!" was jadzia's only response.</p><p>they finally make it to the room and jadzia begins the program, the air quickly becoming sweet and crisp around them. thin green slivers sprout beneath their feet and the mostly green ground is spotted with bright yellow dots.</p><p>"what is all this?"</p><p>"they're dandelions. we're going to have a picnic!" dax giggles and a blanket appears beneath them as the taller woman pulls both of them down.</p><p>the green blades irritate kira's skin, but she doesn't mind because all she cares about is how jadzia's looking at her. she focuses on the way her hair has fallen around her head like leaves on the trees around them. she glances into her piercing blue eyes, the pupils searching kira's face.</p><p>"i love you."</p><p>"love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>